The Dangers of Sleeping with Darcy Lewis
by Silver Foxy28
Summary: Loki wants to start sleeping with Darcy but there are some unforeseen issues. I hope it's funny and be kind, first fanfiction.
1. Nights 1 6

The Dangers of Sleeping with Darcy Lewis

**Jan 2013**

After several months of courting Darcy I, Loki the God of Mischief decided I wanted to sleep with her. We had been having sexual relations for a month or so but in order to keep up appearances I would sleep in my own bed and her in hers but I was fast losing interest in this practice and wished to sleep with her for the entire night. Since Darcy had no family and it would improper for us to continue in such a fashion without family consent I went to speak with Thor and Jane.

Jane didn t support my early attempts to be with Darcy but over time she relented and allowed us to court. Since that time Thor has become Darcy s older brother if you would and as such I required his consent because after all if you are going to spend the night with a woman you should be thinking of a proper relationship in marriage. And so I found myself at the dining room table with Jane and Thor.

"Jane, Thor, I wish to speak with you on an important matter, Darcy. I would like to start sleeping with her at night in her bed."

Jane gave me the oddest look and started to laugh, even Thor was smiling...no that was the wrong word...smirking at me. I am the God of Mischief, I smirk not him.

In-between her laughs Jane said sure, it was my problem and at that Thor starting laughing out loud. I was shocked, how could he take such a matter of importance like it was nothing.

"Explain, Miss Foster."

"Well, there is something you should know about Darcy and her sleeping habits. It s really not safe to sleep with her. She steals the whole bed, the covers, talks constantly and well pushes people out of the bed. It s really not safe, even for a god."

Jane was very matter of fact about it but patted my hand and gave her consent. Turning to Thor I was amused at his response.

"Darcy is a strong woman and in the bed I know she is strong, think of the pain and damage you will suffer. Why, I can recall when I tried to wake her once she punched me, hit me on the jaw and it hurt considering who threw the punch. Think on this Loki, but I give my blessing."

I left them both at the table and went to my own residence that I shared with Darcy and began to make the place ready. We would celebrate with dinner and a sex this new step in our relationship.

**Night One:**

After dinner and sex we retired to the living room to watch her late night tv and I asked her if I could spend the night with her. She gave me an odd look and repeated the list of warnings Jane had shared but in the end with all the kissing and fondling she consented.

The night was uneventful, she was like rock not moving or speaking, no noise except the quiet hiss of her breathe and occasional snore. They must be lying or mistaken, she was a perfect bed partner.

In the morning Darcy asked how I rested and I told her fine. She was a perfect partner, nothing had happened and we went about our day.

**Night Two:**

Sadly to say, the night was a repeat of night one.

**Night Three:**

Again, a repeat of night one. No change, still like a rock.

**Night Four:**

Darcy was not in the mood for my attempts at sex that night and unlike the other nights there was a consequence. She stole the ENTIRE bed. Now let me share, the bed is rather large,I built it myself to my own design. The bed is 8 feet long by 8 wide, I like space during sex and Darcy is an avid bed person. Forgot the sofa she spends her time reading on the bed and I wished for her to comfortable. Somehow in the night she turned diagonal with her head at the far corner of the bed on her side and her feet in my face on the opposite diagonal corner with her arms out laying the middle of the bed. I awoke to her feet kicking me so she could unwind the blankets for her feet. Sighing, I moved positions to lay next to her. A mistake, she rolled on top of me. Not a half roll but an entire roll, more than half of her body was on top of me. Yes, I could have rearranged myself and her but I did not instead I realised her laying on top of me. she was comfortable and happy in addition according to my theory, I could most likely get guilt sex out of the deal.

In the morning I gave my report and my theory was proven correct.

**Night Five**

Girls night out, Darcy came home very late and I was already asleep. Don t fret I had a double watching her the time and he would have alerted me to her being in danger, which I doubt since she still had that awful weapon thing in her purse. She crawled into bed and snuggled close to me since the night was cold and fell asleep. Hours later I awoke freezing and found the source of my temperature discomfort. Darcy had stolen all the blankets and cocooned herself like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly, the only visible part was her head. I sat up trying to find how to undo her creation but could not figure it out. It seemed where one blanket should have ended there was another beginning and I didn t want to use magick for fearing of harming her or waking her so I went in search of another blanket and laid back down. I was beginning to think maybe the others were correct in their tellings but no matter, I loved Darcy and this was just an odd quirk that made her more endearing.

Guilt sex was out of the question since she was hungover but she did feel sorry for me and offered to make it up to me at a the later date. Noneless I promised I would continue to sleep with her no matter the danger.

**Night Six:**

Darcy didn't just speak in her sleep, no, she had conversations and loud ones at that with great detail. I woke up in the middle of her chat with the Avengers. She was going over some mission details with them and what made it all the better was in the middle she turned and spoke to Tony telling him to stop staring at her chest while turning back the other way to tell Thor to stop making a mess with his pop-tarts. I was besides myself and started laughing when I felt a sharp smack on my hand.

"Nick Fury, you stop laughing right this minute or you can go outside and sit in the time-out chair."

The look on her face was priceless. She was annoyed and her eyes were wide open in this evil looking stare. I could not contain myself I laughed so hard that Darcy woke up and asked what was wrong. I couldn t tell her so instead I showed her and we spent a great deal of time of laughing and then having more guilt sex. This wasn't so bad...famous last words.

Later on, around dawn I awoke to her SCREAMING bloody murder about a squid trying to kill her and her boat. I grabbed her up from the bed and looked for a squid but saw none. Another dream I suppose and yet Darcy didn t wake. I laid her back down and got up for the day. I was very tired. Every night I kept doubles watching us sleep and during the day I had a double following her. I was becoming very tired but how long could Darcy continue with this sleep issue since she had tons of energy every day it must last in cycles, hopefully we were at the end of the cycle.

Around noon she found me on the sofa and I shared with the squid dream and she laughed, no more pizza before bed she said expect I don't recall having pizza before bed. Oh well.

Thor came over for a visit and asked for a report. I told him everything and soon found him on the floor laughing. He said I could back out now before my life was destroyed but I said no, I would continue to sleep with Darcy. He smiled and patted my shoulder before leaving me alone to think about the matter.

What was the cause of these sleep behaviors? She didn t eat anything strange before bed and she had no magick spells on her besides the ones I placed for protection. What variable was I miss...missing? Sex.

The first three nights were had sex. The fourth night we didn't and that is when this started. We had sex on the fifth day but not before bed and the same with last night, the sixth night. Sex before bed would resolve this problem. Surely, because Jane said this is has been a problem for a long time and Darcy has been without a lover for a long time before me. We must have more sex in order for her to sleep like a rock again.

A most perfect plan.


	2. Night 7 10

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for reviewing or just reading the story. I am excited to continue my story and read more reviews while making others laugh._

_lkboomer - I hope you feel better and they say laughter is the best cure for a cold._

_Ambur - Happy you like it..._

_The Yoshinator - I am planning for at least 30 nights, the whole month of January._

_Oh general note - I will say they have sex but I won't write the scene...at least not right now. Maybe another time._

_Now onto the story._

_So while reading this on my Kindle I found some mistakes - so I am fixing them, turns out after reading on a Kindle for so long I miss things on a bigger screen, go figure._

**Day Seven and Night Seven**

I had come to the conclusion that sex was the reason Darcy was such a horrid bad partner. If she had sex before bed she would not do the things she has been doing. Sound logic, worn out she would just lay for the whole night.

So that night before bed we had amazing sex and while I don't like to brag I must say I was very pleased. She was crawling away from me begging, pleading she had enough. Ha, now act like a crazy person in your sleep.

Within minutes she was out like a light and I was pleased, replaying the night's events in my head when she rolled over. Now this wasn't a normal roll, no, this one included her arms frailing in the direction of my face. Before I could move she smacked me with both hands across the face. I was stunned...how she should have no strength to even move much less smack me with such force. I was miffed at such a thing. I took her hands and gently rolled her back over and waited. After ten minutes of her not moving I laid back down to rest.

Five minutes later this proved difficult when she started to kick me, hard in the knee and then up until she caught me in the family jewels. No more kickboxing classes for her, they must stop soon as possible.

Twenty minutes and two ice packs later I was laying down thinking about taking something to help me sleep when I heard her start talking. Oh this should be good...so I listened very closely.

"David...oh David...oh David...yes that's it...right there...oh David..."

My mind starting reeling, DAVID? WHO IS DAVID? I fought the urge to shake her awake when she started a new train of thought.

"Oh Loki...come now...share with David...oh oh oh...see sharing...not to bad...Oh do you really need your own ice cream cone? Can't you share with us?"

I could hear the pout in her voice and I felt myself wanting her...but who was this David person. I suppose I could have looked into her mind but that would have to wait I was exhausted.

Drifting...oh sleep was so close...almost there when I heard something slip from her sweet lips and I was suddenly unable to sleep.

"Natasha, now there is enough for Tony too. See there is enough pussy for you both."

At 3am I called it quits and left the room going to find Tony and Natasha. The next morning found me on the sofa, Natasha with bubblegum pink hair, try being a sexy spy with pink hair and Tony unable to play with any girl much less Darcy for the next three weeks.

Over breakfast I found myself unable to tell Darcy about that night, I was too ashamed. I had failed...but with the promise of pizza for dinner I told her about the beating and that she spoke strange things...I faked poor memory about what she said...all that sex had made me forgot. I apologized and went to the park to think on this strange matter.

**Night Eight**

Now like any good mad scientist, one bad experiment is not proof a theory is wrong, just that it needs more testing. So like the night before we had amazing sex and again she was trying to crawl away expect I didn't allow her too and held on for one more round with her. She passed out in the middle of that round...ha...now let's see her act like a crazy ninja in her sleep.

**5 minutes later**

I heard nothing but her gentle snore.

**10 minutes later**

I still only heard her snore...but I think it was getting louder.

**15 minutes later**

She was snoring like a train or so other loud mortal device. She would stop soon...I hoped.

**30 minutes later**

She wasn't stopping and if possible she was getting louder. How do you stop snoring? Nowhere in my plans to take over Earth did I come across information to stop her from snoring. I rolled her onto her back...but she continued. I tried her side and she still snored. Then I rolled her onto her stomach and it was silent. Oh...sweet bliss. She rests without...snoring...what the Hell...she is snoring again.

Who could help me? I can't go to Jane or anybody...oh the doctor...Donald. I knew Donald would be at the ER so I teleported over and sure enough he was resting in the doctor's retreat. He looked at me with a smile and asked.

"so Darcy and her snoring? Bad enough for a god?"

I stared at him and glared. How dare he!

"Look, Loki, if you would roll over a normal person it would normally work but with Darcy there is nothing you can do. Either stay in the bed or move to another room. Your choice."

"Donald, how do you know this? Have you been sleeping with Darcy?"

"Yes, but not for a long time and not in the way you think. I am gay and Darcy was my cover in college, we were under cover for over a year and her sleeping habits are one reason I came out of the closet. That woman is dangerous to sleep with, are you sure this is a good plan?"

"Thank you Donald for your advice and I must ask that you DO NOT sleep with Darcy ever again or else."

"Dude, sleeping with Darcy is your thing not mine, I value my life. Now good night, I have patients to see in 30 minutes."

So I left returning to my side of the bed and heard nothing. Darcy had gone silent again. She was still on her side of the bed but she was curled into a small ball, the blankets and pillows almost formning a nest around her. Oh...I have seen this behavhior before in dogs and other intelligent animals. They nest before...birth. She could not be with child...but that might explain...no that wouldn't because Jane says this has been a long history of behavior. Maybe Darcy likes to nest in her sleep. This woman...how puzzling...either way I am tired, so I took up my side of the bed.

**Five minutes later**

Her gentle snore starts again and I groan without thinking.

**10 minutes later**

Still awake but her snore is still gentle.

**Dawn**

Still awake and her snore never went about the gentle hum...it would been sweet but I had gotten no sleep...again. This is exhausting.

A few hours later Darcy awoke to find me awake in bed for her.

"Loki, why are you still in bed? Don't you have something to do today?"

"No, Darcy, it's a day off for me. I am going to rest. I think I might be catching something. I will rest longer today so I can be ready for tonight."

"Look, honey I love you but can we skip sex tonight? I mean it's great and all...but I need a break too besides I am getting close to that time of the month and I start to not feel so great anyway."

I nodded yes and she left the room but before she left she turned the A/C up very high so it became very cold which allowed me to rest in greater ease in my "Sexy Blue Form" as Darcy called it and allowed me to think on this matter.

Maybe the cycle was over, last night wasn't so bad expect for the snoring and I could cast a spell next time. Oh...I would cast a spell to lessen her snoring...that way I could still hear her gentle snore...which was rather cute...like a mouse.

Yes, this would do...a spell.

**Night Nine**

Nothing happened. The whole night was silent and non-moving. Both of us fell into bed with a gentle kiss good night and passed out. I had no sound or felt any movement from Darcy. Maybe I was successful after all. The whole night was a blissful night of sleep and when dawn came I woke Darcy and celebreated my first full night of sex with quick morning sex. It was wonderful.

**Night Ten**

All was well until about 1am when I awoke to find my head on the mattress and not the pillow. Sighing I turned over and sure enough Darcy had my pillow but not under her head...it was between her knees. Odd but nonetheless I needed my favorite pillow. I told her she could have her own but she said it was too firm for her and yet she always put this pillow on her side of the bed. So I reached down to grab the pillow only to have my hand swatted away.

"Darcy, are you awake?"

"Nope, you must pay the toll. A kiss."

"Darcy, you must be awake and joking?"

I leaned over her face and her eyes were closed. With my magick I looked and she was asleep. Oh well, I reached down again to try and take my pillow she rolled over traping the pillow under part of her body. Strangely this made me want the pillow more because it would smell of her and I would need that tomorrow night. Um...maybe she should have it since I will be gone and her scent would be most pleasant to have later. So I left it go and rolled over, created a new pillow and went to sleep.

**Ten minutes later**

SMACK

What the hell now? Turns out Darcy was done sexually with my pillow and smacked me with it. She was sitting up in the bed with the pillow still her hands, I was in a state of surprise when SMACK. She hit again...but this time I grabbed the pillow and looked at her again...she was still ASLEEP! Gently I grabbed her shoulders kissing her sweet lips and laid her back down with a sleep spell. Yes, I know how terrible of me...but I needed to rest and could not go for a whole night again without sleep.

Around dawn, my normal wake up time I released the spell knowing she would be up soon and I went about my day, showering and making breakfast. This morning I would tell Darcy about her pillow antics but when I saw her come in from the bathroom I could not.

"Loki, I know you like being Avenger with the rest but do you have to go on an overnight mission? Can't you teleport back?"

"No, my kitten it would be better if I stayed the night with the group but I will miss you terribly and sleeping without you will cause me no joy." (Actually, I would get a full night's rest for once. So maybe I would get some joy...but I would never tell her that.)

She came over to me and held onto for dear life before speaking again.

"I am just worried and I don't want to be away from you, I love you and will miss you so much."

I smiled at her and told her it would be fine...she needed something to take her mind of such saddness...the faire.

"My dearest, there is a faire in town. Maybe we could visit and take your mind off my mission?"

She agreed and we went, I won for her many fine prizes to include a green turtle, a black panther, a white tiger, and three pet goldfish. They died while teleporting. I promised to buy her new and better fish later on.

Unlike our other missions we left during the night so before I left I tucked Darcy in with her new toys...which smelled like me and left her a cloak I had wore recently and told her I loved her and left. My double later told me she cried herself to sleep which broke my heart a little.

In the plane with the other Avengers I was sad...I had my Darcy smelling pillow but no Darcy so I went into the Common Room to find something to distract myself but instead I found the other Avengers.

Black Widow still had bright pink hair and Iron Man gave me an evil dark look. Thor and Hawkeye just smilied at me and asked how it was going with operation Sleep with Darcy. With a sigh I turned to them, sat in a chair with a heavy heart and passed out on the table but not before teleporting the pillow.

I think they got the message...not well.


	3. Night 11 14

Alright, time for chapter three.

**Night 11**

Well this doesn't really count since I was apart from Darcy sleeping on the table in the Common Room on our special Avenger's plane. Thor must have carried me back to my bunk because in the morning I found myself there instead of the table in addition somebody had left me a note.

"We should talk about Darcy and this operation of yours."

It was unsigned but I had a feeling it was Captain America who sat out last night.

We completed the mission in no time and no I will tell you about it. It took less time to do the mission than to fly over, such a waste and I find myself ambushed by the team.

**Late lunch on the Avenger's Plane**

Everybody was staring at me with a burning question. How was it going with Darcy...I signed and told them to ask. Without thinking it all poured out, the last ten nights, every detail. The team was shocked but starting laughing so hard it took nearly 10 minutes to get everybody collected enough to speak at which time the Captain spoke up.

"Well that explains why you look so terrible."

"Man, Loki you are one brave guy. I would never sleep with Darcy again, no matter the amount of money." Everybody turned to Hawkeye and in the corner of my vision I could see Thor telling to signal him to shut up but he continued.  
"That woman, she has a mean right hook and the things she says in her sleep...sex was a real option that night."

Without thinking I grabbed him and slammed him against the ship's wall. In the briefest of moments I thought about killing him slowly but Thor pulled me off of him and held my arms to my side while the others looked on in shock.

Hawkeye started yelling at me first.

"What is wrong with you Loki?"

"Tell Archer Boy, you have beded my woman and you would not do so again? Are you mad, she is an excellent woman and a worthy lover to any of us here!" I could not help but shout at him...I still wanted to kill him.

"Um...I think we should explain." Black Widow looked to me and offered a seat.

Without thinking I replied.

"What have you all spent the night with her?"

And with those words I could tell the team had something to share with me.

Captain came over and motioned to sit, Thor released me and before anyone could stop me I turned Hawkeye into just that...a hawk and would have left him if Thor didn't threatened to tell Darcy who would punish me with no sex for a year and she would.

So we all sat around the table to talk.

Black Widow being the most collected of all the group started.

"Do you remember the camping trip, about a year ago? The one you said was dumb and a waste of time." I nodded to her.

"Well Darcy and us watched some zombie flick in the drive-thur in the next town over...and it left her with some nightmares. She woke the whole camp with her screaming and her sleep fighting. She was going hand to hand with a tree. We got her to stop and I said I would sleep with her, you know keep her from freaking out again. Well after 45 minutes I had to throw in the towel. She smashed me into the ground with all of her rolling and frailing."

I nodded because I knew that to be correct.

Then Captain America picked up.

"After Widow failed I said I would sleep in the same tent with her...I last about 20 minutes...she said the most inappropriate things...things a sex worker shouldn't be saying. I felt it was dishonorable for me to hear such come out of a woman who clearly didn't know what she was saying."

Again, totally correct.

Then Thor spoke up.

"Do you remember when I told you she punched me? It happened that night, she started dreaming again and I rushed in to wake her and for my trouble she punched me right in the jaw. I woke her and she was sorry but no matter, I know she is dangerous in her sleep."

Wow, three hits...or a run. I am not sure about this baseball game Darcy likes to watch. But correct on all three counts.

"So everybody here has experienced Darcy in her sleep?" I looked to each of the group and Tony was brave enough to answer.

"One night she stayed over in Stark Tower and Jarvis woke me up...concerned. Darcy had rolled herself into a cocoon with her blankets. Jarvis said her body temperature was too high for his liking and that I should go check on her anyway since she was so restless. I still can't determine how she got herself so tightly cocooned in those blankets. It shouldn't be possible, I had to turn the A/C way up so the room would cool and lower her temperature."

Bingo...or four in a row. I should really ask Darcy about these catchy sayings.

And last but not least the person I didn't want to speak...Hawkeye.

"When we started to spy on Jane and Darcy back when you were trying to take over the Earth I observed all those behaviors and worse, also Jane tells smiliar stories. You know maybe you should continue just having sex and sleeping in another bed."

The glare I gave him shut him quick...and I started to ponder...maybe a bigger bed.

The team had said their piece and I left them to think on this matter of Darcy and her sleep antics. There must be a way to solve this, something must be done or she would surely go insane from the lack of restful sleep. Well, she already crazy but still.

Jane said this has been going on for years but how many...since childhood...teenage years...adulthood. Maybe I should do some background research on this matter.  
No matter, we landed back home within a hour of our little chat and I went straight to Darcy and re-union sex.

Night 12

After our re-union sex and much talking, I was only gone a day but that woman has more excitement in a single day than an actor in five movies, we retired to bed and I thought and thought on what the others had said. Within about half an hour of Darcy falling asleep I felt her move, she slowly rolled over into my side, put her arms around me, rested her head on my shoulder and didn't move until morning. It was very pleasant and restful for us both.

Maybe the cycle was done with, it had lasted such a short time that I think it must be a defensive thing, to keep out unwanted people or something, a way to protect herself without thinking. Possible.

Night 13

The same as the previous night. She was like rock once she moved into her favorite sleeping position, no snoring or speaking, just blissful sleep. This couldn't get any better. Maybe the cycle was past.

Night 14

Well, you know what they say. Famous last words. It didn't last.

She was restless, kicking, frailing and speaking gibberish. So I peeked into her mind. It wasn't so bad...just very Darcy.

DARCY'S DREAM - The I...you know I will keep it a secret until the end...hope you don't mind.

I came in at the end of her first dream so I am describing her second dream of the night, turns out she has like 5 a night and they are long, so bear with it.

All of the Avengers were in the Common Room in Stark Tower and there were bottles of every sort of alcohol possible, to include Thor's favorite mead.

Gathered around the round table was the whole group, from the Hulk to Jane and Nick Fury. Darcy was dancing on the table...a dare if I understood correctly when I, dream Loki jumped.

"Something bit me!"

Dream Darcy looked down at me and smirked. "I'll bite you tiger." And then she pounced me landing us both in a heap on the floor and starting to do that thing with her tongue...oh...must not distracted here. The others half cheered while telling us to get a room when Darcy shouted out.

"Something bit me!"

Somebody, I think Hawkeye shouted back.

"Well bite him back."

She did bite me...or...well dream me.

Something caught her attention and she screamed, again bloody murder I tell you. There was something under the table. Thor without thinking pulled the table up from the floor but nothing was there but both Darcy and I could crearly see something in the middle of where the table once was...it was brown and had rough skin with scales...like a dragon.

"DINOSAUR!" Darcy shouted and jumped on top of a high countertop. I saw the beast too and readied a spell to dispatch it when Captain shouted.

"There is nothing there...no dinosaur. You are both drunk and sharing a hallucination.."

The team fixed the table and went back to drinking.

"Clint, I said hands off my leg."  
"But Tasha, I didn't touch your leg."  
"You pinched me you ass!"

"Clint, how about you come sit next to me and leave Widow alone tonight?" The Captain didn't leave room for him to say no, so Clint moved.

Within 10 minutes the whole team complained of being pinched or bitten and nobody saw the dino under the table moving from person to person expect for Darcy and Dream Loki who kept giggling about it...until Jarvis pointed out to Tony that something was moving in the room that he couldn't see.

The Avengers started looking around but didn't see anything...then all Hell broke loose. The dino seeing Widows bright pink hair ran out from the under the table and tried to bite off her head and this time the whole team saw it happen. The drunk Avengers tried to corner the beast but it drove under tables and into tiny spaces jumping over even Thor to get away...but it was contained in the Common Room until Pepper came to check on us the monster slipped out into the elevator and into the public.

"What is going on?" Pepper shouted and everybody even Fury flinched.

"The dinosaur got out. We have to catch it."

All of the Avengers shouting at once sounds like a four year old whining for a toy, just a side note.

Pepper gave us her most evil glare and quietly said, there was no dinosaur when the light clicked over Tony's head.

"It's invisible until it bites you."

You could see the moment of clarity...and you could because everybody had a real light bulb click on over their head. This woman, I swear, her dreams.

So the Avengers took off after an invisible dinosaur, chasing it thur downtown New York, into stores and onto subways while the local police, SHIELD and civilians thought the team had gone crazy. They managed it to catch it in a toy store in the lower east side...but the dream gets very strange from there and I will not speak of it.

**End of Dream**

In the morning I asked Darcy about her dream and she relayed the whole dream to me and I laughed very hard. I didn't have the heart to tell her I watched the whole thing. Not that it mattered because afterwards she asked me something.

"You know, I saw two Lokis in my dream and I was thinking...maybe we could have some company tonight when we play...and the company can be an extra you?"

The pout and the way her body leaned into me...I could not resist.

Around noon somebody called asking if she would go into work...I told them not today and maybe not tomorrow, deal with it.

Fury wasn't happy about it...but he was right in his thinking...if Darcy misses work because she is entertaining a God of Mischief and Chaos so he doesn't do those things then why complain.


	4. Night 15 to 19

Yay...onto chapter four.

**Night 15**

So after the long day of sex and relaxation from work Darcy requested some new scary movie. I agreed, maybe not the best idea I ever had...but hey she really wanted to see it.

The movie was terrible and worse yet she crashed me in her arms at every possible scary moment according to her, which was half the movie. I had marks from her grip but I enjoyed the time and this gave me new ideas for scaring her and possibly others, mortals and their movies, such grand ideas.

She went right to bed after the movie, saying she was tired and so I let her go saying I wanted to stay up longer and read before retiring and with kiss goodnight she went off.

It was quiet for about an hour and then I heard screaming and without a thought I rushed into the bedroom to see Darcy fighting some invisible foe.

I jumped onto the bed and teleported her to the front room and then myself back into the room but could find nobody, my magick saw nothing and worried I went back to her.

She was sad asleep on the sofa. I was a little confused here...so I looked into her dream. Again, not the best idea I ever had.

DARCY's DREAM

The Avenger's mansion is in ruins and little children in gray clothes are running around...Thor is dead and Jane is eating him...wait...you have to be kidding...she is dreaming the movie. Well at least I know where to find her. Looking past the sight of Jane eating Thor and Clint saying a prayer before shooting her head off I went up the back steps to the Star Tower, well that's what Darcy says it anyway and sure enough Darcy was up there cradling my dead body...well dream dead me at least and then she shot herself in the head. I guess the heronie got bit...damn now I owe Darcy money.

With the the dream ended and Darcy bolted up with a loud scream and I thankfully I caught her in my arms and listened to her sob.

"No...more...scary movies...I promise...and you don't die on me...ever...or I ...will kill you." She choked out bewteen sobs.

I just sighed, rubbed her back and took us both to the bed.

At least she didn't kick me.

**30 minutes later**

While she didn't kick...she bit...and not in a good way.

**Night 16**

I am guessing work was a bad day but you know her actions were a pretty big clue. Now Darcy talks in her sleep and I mean full on converstations with actions and the whole deal but I have to say this surprised.

At 1am my double woke me up and Darcy wasn't in bed next to me, odd and then I heard a noise coming from the kicthen, maybe she got hungry.

I found her in the kitchen moving the table and chairs, putting dishes out and singing. Yes, she was asleep.

Now when all this sleep antics started I looked up information on sleep walking and the best advice was just to leave them alone, keep an eye out for trouble but to not wake them up. So I watched.

She laid out a full meal and started.

"Now Tony, you sit next to Jane, Thor sit on Jane's right. Clint you across from Tony and Tasha next to Clint. Captain, you sit in the empty chair. Loki and I will sit at the head of the table."

She paused to let everybody sit.

"I would like explaination as to why you left Loki to fight off ten armed men by himself without backup!"

Oh, this should be fun, a mad Darcy is an amusing Darcy.

"Tony, quit throwing your peas. Now to continue, if you are not going to treat Loki like a member of this team then he will leave and try to take over Russia with bright pink bunnies. Tasha, could you imgine bright pink bunnies taking over Russia, your hair would be a perfect cover for you! Maybe Loki can turn you into one and I can boil you so you don't EVER LEAVE HIM ALONE IN THE FIELD AGAIN! GOT IT BITCH!" And for emphasis she pounded her fist into the table making the dishes bounce.

"Clint, you wipe that smart ass grin off your face or I will taser you until it stays off. Now if you all can play nice and work as a team you can have apple pie, if not get the fuck out of my kitchen."

Leaning forward she reached to where I assume the pie was and cut a slice offering it to each of them in a sickely sweet voice. I am thinking posion might be possible...maybe she shouldn't cook dinner this week.

"Loki, quit thinking about sex on the table and eat your pie."

Sex on the kicthen table...maybe that would tire her out enough.

THUNK

Darcy's head hit the table before I knew what was happening and still she didn't wake up. So I picked her up and put her back to bed.

Well, just one more adventure in sleeping with Darcy. At least she didn't kick me...no she spent the rest of night talking dirty to me and like Clint said...sex was a real close option. Maybe I should say sorry...on second thought no.

**Night 17**

Darcy spent the night like rock, never moved or made a sound. Oh...peace...blissful sleep.

**Night 18**

You know it's the little things in life that people enjoy...it's also the little things in life that make you pissed before belief.

Case and point would be this little adventure.

**Midnight**

SMACK

Darcy frailed and hit me in the face, rolled back over and started her mouse snore.

**1am**

BANG

She kicked me, at least it was in the knee.

**2am**

Something warm was clinging to my sad very tighly, Darcy of course.

**3am**

something bit me right below the nipple and not in a good playful way.

"Um...chicken."

I sighed and rolled so she was cuddling my back...at least it would be harder for her to bite.

**4am**

WHAT THE HELL! My back was burning...sending a double to look I was shocked to see that Darcy had clawed at my back until it was bright red. She was so peaceful...I couldn't wake her up to chide her...so I went back to sleep.

**5am**

Nothing happened but I still woke up.

**6am**

Nothing happened but I got up out of bed to be safe.

**7am**

Darcy rolls onto the whole bed and with a loud sigh exclaimed.

"Finally, the bed is mine." and started to snore loudly.

**8am**

I couldn't help it...I had no choice. I had to pay her back.  
so I dumped the water on her. I was no ready for the consequences.

"LOKI! THAT'S FUCKING ICE WATER!"

I clearly wasn't fast enough because she jumped from the bed clinging to me tightly with her icy cold body before kissing me harshly on the lips. Without thought I moaned and leaned into her...but found her gone.

Smirking at the door she turned back to me.

"Unpleasant way to start the day, don't you agree?"

I watched her walk out swaying her hips gently side to side.

Man, this woman is going to kill me.

But at least the death would be a fun adventure.

**Night 19**

Darcy was still rather mad at me for the ice water, so no sex before bed and I was thinking it was a bad idea. She needed to burn off some of that excess energy of hers before bed or she might kill me in her sleep...but try as I would I could not convince her. So I went to bed a little hungry some attention and she rolled over to her side in a huff.

**11pm**

Darcy rolled onto my side of the bed and cuddled close. I could live with this.

**Midnight**

Her hands starting wondering my body, sleeping nude...also a great idea just so you know.

**1am**

Her lips start wondering too...really not going to complain.

**2am**

I am getting all hot and bothered but she is taking her time...and yes she is asleep.

**3am**

Everything has stopped and she has rolled over to her side again. Damn...sighing I roll onto my back and drift back off.

**4am**

Something is on my lower body, something with mass. Oh...well...it was a great night.

**8 am**

"You know Darcy, we really should talk about your sleeping behaviors?"

I was fearful of the subject but she needed to know that she should NEVER SLEEP in the same bed with another man again.

"What did I do now Loki?"

"Well, darling...you had intercourse with me in your sleep."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Would you like to see the memory?"

She nodded and I shared the memory with her.

"OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T! NO...I can't beileve it. You tricked me or something!..." It came out in half sobs and half screams, very odd noise.

"No darling, you started it and kept going. I rolled back over to leave you alone."

"Loki, I could have cheated on you with somebody and I would never know. I am so sorry."

"Well, now we know and I think we can agree that you should never share a bed with another man expect me."

"Could we share with Tasha some night?"

I always did love her thinking.


	5. Night 20 to 24

So I am thinking about starting a second story about the two lovebirds...but about them living together because I figure there is alot of issues that could arise.

Also sorry for the long delay even during summer I am still overwhelmed with stuff.

Let me know what you think, please review, I like good things and reviews are very good things.

**Night 20**

Our mission lasted longer than I thought it would and upon coming home I knew Darcy would be asleep. It was well past midnight and the apartment was dark and there was noise coming from the bedroom. Opening the door I found Darcy nested in the middle of the bed with the TV still on. It appears she had been watching Top Chef again. That girl and her TV shows...she only liked a few but those she liked she become near obsessive with them...Top Chef was her favorite since she was an excellent cook...but back to the nesting. This isn't the first time this has happened but it amuses me how she nests.

First she takes all of the pillows and rings them around her body with two for her head. Second she takes the blankets and layers them over the pillows building the walls of her nest and lastly she curls up into a ball with a thin sheet and goes to sleep. She claims she feels safe and that she is plenty warm because the walls reflect her body heat back.

She doesn't nest too often this being the second or third time since January started and so I sat on the chair next to the bed and watched her chest rise and fall with each small breath she took, listening and watching her sleep. She is so peaceful when sleeping but if I were to look inside her mind I would find chaos and insanity raging, looking for answers to questions she can't even being to comprehend.

A feeling rose up in my body, warm and light, I was happy to watch her sleep, I was content. Dare I say, I was in love with this mortal woman who would sooner attack me in her sleep without knowing then lay quietly next to me for hours at a time.

She sighed softly and lifted her head up looking in my direction calling my name.

"Loki...bed time."

"Yes, dear."

She didn't hear me. I don't understand how in her sleep she could tell where I was and call me to bed.

Climbing into bed next to her I undid her nest to make it larger for both us and went to sleep along side her.

**Night 21**

Work had been crazy for some time but Captain America had called in the afternoon to say everybody had the day off and we were going to dinner as a group tonight.

The group had been teasing both Darcy and I about us sleeping together and her doing me bodily harm, they found great humor in this expect for Iron Man and Black Widow who were still magicked.

I am not going to discuss the whole of our dinner expect to summarize the following points.

1) Tony shared with us that the new mansion would be ready in two months for us to move in

2) Everybody needed to call dibs on their part of the mansion

3) Did Thor and I want to share a wing together? Or did Darcy and I want to share a wing together?

4) We had two weeks to make a decision

Oh and with Darcy insiting I lifted the magick from Iron Man and Black Widow...but I did so under deress..she was promising to outhold on me, damn woman and her tricky mind.

Darcy didn't want to discuss any of the points mentioned above and ran off to bed. It seemed like she wanted to avoid the conservation all together, no matter, I could wait a few more days.

After showering I went into the bedroom to find her asleep already...she had two modes, either pass right out or stay up for hours unable to sleep...most of the time it was pass right out.

Laying down next to her I cuddled her close and soon fell asleep myself.

"OH SHIT!" My eyes flew open, just in time to see her hand fly up and hit me square in the eye.

"FUCK...that hurt...pain." I grabbed my face and turned from her trying not to contining crying out in pain even if it hurt very badly. Not only did she hit me in the eye she hit me with the only ring she wears.

The movements woke Darcy up and she soothed me into telling her what happened.

"Loki, I am very sorry. I didn't mean too. Would you like ice?"

Taking her hand into mine I told her no and to go back to the bed, the pain was nearly gone, it just surprised me mostly. I could feel the guilt pouring off her and I turned it was an accident, nothing major, it happens.

It took some time to convince her to go back to bed but I managed it and then I went into the bathroom to wash my eye and possibly have a manly moment to myself.

**Night 22**

Ever so often Darcy sleeps like a rock. This was one of those nights, so we both had a great night with no problems.

**Night 23**

Sleeping talking doesn't even begin to describe her sleeping chats.

While laying next to her reading she started talking...non-sense at first and then complete sentences with some corhency.

"Padma, I want to challenge Iron Chef...Iron Man."

Mumble...mumble...

"Our ingreident today is...the CUBE! Yay...I like the cube."

Fist pump

"Okay...Black Widow...you mix the cake, leave the posion out and tell Loki to stop turning people's hair green. Jane...you make the eggs...you know how judge Thor likes them."

Her hands start mixing something...or acting like it and she turns, rolls and then rolls back to facing me again.

"Loki, I need you to chop up four small children and roast the arms and legs, use the neck for broth."

I really don't know why she dreams such odd and terrifing things.

"Jane...stop staring at Thor...TONY...go back to your side of the kitchen."

Suddenly she bolted right up and screamed.

"DON'T EAT ME!"

Falling back to the bed she rolled into a ball whimpering before launching herself at the foot of the bed and hiding under the covers that she had kicked down there earlier. Sighing I waited...not too much longer and this part would be over.

Sticking her head she called out...

"Here monster...monster...monster...I have small children to eat."

Seriously, no more TV before bed.

I presumme the monster came close to her because she jumped out from under the blankets and starting rolling all over the bed and me fighting the monster. After about 5 minutes the movement stopped and she was into the next part of the REM cycle, so I moved her back to her spot and waited...

30 minutes later

The whole thing started over, word for word, action for action.

She repeated this four times that night and no I didn't sleep well that night.

I swear this woman is going to kill me.

**Night 24**

After another long day at work I was not looking forward to crawling into bed with Darcy while I love that woman to death so is not a good sleeping partner but I will say it out loud.

So when I came home and looked into the front room I was surprised to see her sleeping on the sofa. The TV wasn't on and her favorite pillow, so my pillow was with her, she made an intentional effort to sleep there. Sighing I figure she must have fallen asleep on the sofa on purpose for some odd reason. I went about my routine, showering and getting the bed ready before going back to get her. Gathering her up in my arms she started to whine and push me away, I wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or what but she woke up.

"Leave me on the sofa tonight."

"Why Darcy, the bed is much more comfortable and I am there. We both can not fit on the sofa, I am sorry to say."

"Loki, I am a terrible sleeping partner, you should get the bed and a full night's rest."

"Darcy, I will miss you and not sleep well unless you are with me."

"Loki, everybody is teasing me...telling me I should stop trying to kill you in my sleep."

"Dearest, it's fine...besides you are no where near killing me in your sleep, now come to bed I am lonely." But then again, I feel like I have had several close calls with the hospital at least.

It took some kissing and petting to convince her but I got her into bed.

She didn't hit, kick or punch. She didn't snore or talk.

She just rolled over next to me for about 30 minutes, pulled my blanket off and rolled herself into a cocoon with the two blankets she now had. I smiled and pulled a second blanket from the floor and went back to sleep.

Around 5am before Darcy or anybody woke up I got up and looked into her mind, sure enough the other Avengers were teasing her about us sleeping together.

They need to think before they tease the God of Mischief's girlfriend.

Now what would make Darcy happy...she loves pranks...but something really good...

Oh...college pranks...Darcy loves them.

So I stole all of right shoes from EVERYBODY'S outfit, put fake snakes in their bed, put glue on the toilet seats or handles depending on gender and tied all the doors shut so they would locked in their bedroom and for Captain America I put a very beautiful woman in his bed who would tell him last night was EXCELLENT, Tony a very hot young man who kept purring about the night before. Tasha and Clint, I left alone. Now if I stole Jane out of Thor's bed I would be dead, so I stole Thor and locked him in a pantry with empty boxes of pop-tarts and a note so he wouldn't go postal and the Hulk I left alone because he told not to tease Darcy and stood up for her.

Take that bitches and I went about my day listening to all the whining and complaining, even Fury got a good laugh out of it.

Now to prepare, my last 6 nights with Darcy...just six more nights and then I could return home to mother and father and talk about the next part of my plan...soon very soon Darcy you will be mine...maybe forever.


	6. Night 25 to 30

Okay, the last 6 nights are ready to go. I am also starting to setup my second story, so if this seems odd in relation to the other chapters that's why. Oh and I couldn't resist, can you find the anime reference?

So I am going to start work on the next story about Loki and Darcy, I promise one or two things will be explained. Please read and review.

**Night 25**

Darcy and I spent the day hiding from the Avengers who were a little mad at us for our pranks, well my pranks. On the bright side, Darcy found them very entertaining and I am well pleased by this.

We watched Top Chef while we ate dinner and I tried to ask her about moving in together, she kept shoving food in her mouth, you don't need to read minds to know something is up. I dropped the subject and watched some chef cook something yucky looking fish.

"Loki, do you think I be hot like Padme someday?"

This is a trap, mortal woman do this, right, trap their men with some dumb question where either answer will get them killed.

"Um...I find you very attractive, Padme while having a lovely face is a bit too thin for me, nothing to grab onto."

"Loki, are you afraid that your answer was going to get you hurt or something?"

"Maybe a little dearest. Well then stop asking me about moving in together."

"Of course dear." Yeah, right. I will just go talk to Jane about it.

She ignored me the rest of the night and went off to bed with just giving me a kiss on the cheek, I called her after her that I needed to check on Thor before he leaves for a mission and that I would home straight away. She nodded and went to bed without looking back at me, something was very wrong.

Without hestation I teleported to Thor and Jane's place and announced my presence, turns at they were on the love seat and it was living up to that name, so I dumped ice water on them.

"Jane, we need to speak, right now about Darcy."

If looks could kill, I would be so dead. When Jane is pissed you might considering running and me, well I am just a sucker for pain.

"Jane, I love you hair, wet and sexy, don't you think?" I smirked at her and yes...she was still pissed.

"Look, I have an important matter to discuss with you, it's about Darcy. I fear she doesn't want to move in with me. What is wrong? Have I hurt her feelings? Am I too dirty or too clean for her liking? What is wrong?"

I suddenly found myself in a huff over the thought of Darcy not being pleased with me.

"EXPLAIN WOMAN! I am going crazy with worry. Does Darcy not love me?"

I think my troubled state might have convinced her to speak with me. Jane took pity on me and explained somethings about Darcy's past, like her parents passing away before she was ten leaving her to foster homes, which were not always the best place for a young lady. I came to conclusion that in order for me to keep Darcy I would have to show her with proof that I wanted her and just her.

Jane nodded and wished me the best,Thor smilied and gave me a bone crashing hug, I thanked them both and left to think.

Teleporting back to Darcy's room was a bit defeating, the conversation had only done a little help to my troubled mind.

I watched her sleep, like my mind she tossed and turned the whole night. I thought of using my magick on her to soothe her mind but my own mind was so restless it could disturb her more, so I just watched.

Sleep didn't come.

**Night 26**

I spent the day trying to gather the courage to speak to Darcy but had no luck she vanished into her music room. I had long since promised to not go inside if the door was shut and it was shut, more like slammed shut around 9am. Jane said a gift, something to show her I meant to stay.

Um...I promised to buy her fish...maybe a dog...or both. I could get both and I know just the dog to get. I wrote her a note saying I would be gone for a few hours and left a double to watch her. I also called Jane and Thor to tell what my plans, Jane promised to check on her for me around lunch time. I didn't even try the door, her music was blaring and with her selection I knew I wasn't welcome.

**The Far Plains of PetSmart**

Looking around I saw hundreds of fish and other fish things, I needed assistance. I found a young girl who could help me.

"I need fish to show the woman I love that I will stay her with her forever. I wish to marry her and I want fish to show that sentiment."

I think I might overwhelmed her, she was a little pale but she got herself together and pointed me to the back wall.

I picked about a dozen fish that she said could live together, white tipped sharks and a black fish like the one from Finding Nemo and many others. I also selected the largest salt water tank with lots of little extras. I paid for it and teleported it directly the apartment and then summoned drawves to set it up.

The door was still shut and now she was playing Manson...or something like that...the song had many cuss words. Best not to knock.

Sighing I teleported to my next location.

**The Fair Plains of the Fea Realm**

In a wooden glen I came to a small cave, knocking on the stones I asked for enterance to speak with the Fea Queen.

Within moments I was in a meeting room with the Fea Queen. She was resting on a mossy covered bench in a very revealing dress with two servants fanning her. She screamed sex, well she was a bit of a slut.

"Loki, how nice to see you again. What do I owe the honor of your visit?" she purred.

"I have came to ask for a dog, an Elvish Wolf Hound if possible. Young, just recently born and unbound at this point."

"You do not ask for small favors, Prince of Lies. What would you give me in exchange for such a fine creature?"

"I can give you a gemstone to channel power, something stolen by the Drawf Kings of Old. Something you have wanted for a long time. The Silver Imperium Crystal, I beileve it was stolen from you some thousand or so years ago, given to some Princess of the Moon or something of that sort. I can give it back if you would give what I ask."

She was thinking very hard on what I had to offer and she agreed. I summoned the crytal and presented it to her. The museum might miss it but oh well just another unexplained robbery, seems to be happening alot lately...maybe I should tone my shopping down, oh well. The new pups were bought out and I found one that was perfect. We traded and I left.

Now to give Darcy her presents.

Teleporting home with the new puppy I resolved to knock on the door of her music room.

I walked to the back of the apartment and took a deep breath but before I could knock she opened the door and without a second thought I held the dog up for her to see.

"Look, I brought you a dog. I love you."

It came out in a rush and I never felt so foolish but with her I could not help myself. I felt her resolve slip too and she cooed over the small puppy. Taking him into her arms she went out in the front room and saw the huge fish tank all set up with fish and lights, the plants floating against the dark blue background and she sighed.

"So I guess you talked to Jane."

"Yes, I did. She told me that you were concerned over the future of our relationship and I am making an attempt to show you that I plan to be with you for a long time. I love you and would make any gesture you ask to prove that to you."

"So the dog and the fish?"

"Yes...but the dog would have come at some point and the fish are from the faire, remember those fish died during the teleport? But Darcy, this just shows my feelings for you. I love you."

"You promise not to leave me alone like everybody else?" She was uncertain and afraid, I guess Jane wasn't very clear with me on Darcy's past because I could feel the pain pouring from her. She was terrified I would leave her alone.

"I swear on the Spear of Odin that I will never leave you by willing action, thought or word. I will stand by you from this day on." I couldn't stop myself, I swore the Oath of Gods, it was binding, the magick of the Oath overtook us both and in a bright green flash it was done.

"Darcy, I have sworn, I give my Oath to you and by the Gods if I were to break it there would be severe consequences. I love you."

Darcy was shocked and just held onto the puppy while I pulled her in for a hug when I felt her lean into me.

"So is this a normal dog or some magick dog?"

I smiled and explained to her what the dog that the dog was indeed special.

"We need to name him, how about David?"

"No Darcy, he's not a David...how about Midnight because he is all black."

He barked at the name Midnight, so we agreed to call him that.

"You know I still don't want to move in with you, but I guess I can think about it. Give me a few days."

Smiling down at her I agreed and told her I would let the matter rest if she would think about it with serious thought.

Darcy and I went to sleep with the dog in between us, Darcy never moved the whole night. The dog on the other hand insisted on moving around the bed the entire night and growling at my double. Maybe a kennel or a basket in another room, something for him to sleep in.

**Night 27**

Darcy spent the day with Jane shopping for dog things while Thor and I spent time watching the fish swim. It was an uneventful day, the four of us dined together while Jane and Darcy continued to coo over the puppy. He adored the women and kept doing things to get their attention. Both women were completely taken by him and I found Darcy was laughing much easier and smiling. Jane's idea was having a most positive effect and I will have to thank her again sometime.

After the others left Darcy, Midnight and I went to bed. Again the dog spent the night moving but that wasn't the problem.

Around 3am I found myself being pushed out of the bed. Darcy it seems wanted the whole bed to herself, she had moved from her side to my side and then kept pushing me until I was nearly off the bed. Then she stopped and had merely centimeters of the bed when she rolled back to the other side nearly 7 feet away from me. Sighing I moved myself back onto the bed and 30 minutes later the same thing happened expect she completely pushed me off the bed, moved the middle and threw her arms and legs out in a wide stance and started snoring, very loudly.

To make matters worse Midnight decided to sing with her and his howl was pretty loud for such a pup, so at 330am I find myself on the bedroom floor, Darcy taking the whole bed and the dog howling. Oh well, pushing her arms and legs aside I laid back down on my tiny piece of bed.

About an hour later Darcy rolled into my side and cuddled close and started to talk, like always the first part was non-sense but the second part was pretty understandable.

"Loki...cookies...no eat cookies, share cookies. No...no...David is hot...Jane I would totally do David...come on...party...party...cake. We could Tasha to see David too."

Seriously, who was this David?

**Night 28**

Darcy and the dog were in bed before me. Yes, I had planned for the dog to have his own bed but that wasn't working out. Darcy liked sleeping with him and since I had an away mission coming up where I would be gone for a week she wanted him to be used to sleeping with her, so I gave in. I know, I am so whipped.

Darcy was lying in the middle of the bed with Midnight at her feet. I laid next to her and in a few moments I found myself with a leech. She grabbed onto me, pushed her head into my chest and started singing. This was new, talking yes, singing no.

I couldn't make out the words or the tune since she was buried in my chest but then she turned her out and started over.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star...how I wonder what you. Down with the Sickness...now listen to me...get down with the sickness...can you take me higher...where blind men can see. Shout...shout...let it all out...these are the words that I can do without...come on...shout shout...up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky...have you ever wondered why...imagine the world in peace...no heaven above or hell below us."

I knew the songs were popular and common but it was a random mash of songs, sighing I let her continue with random singing, none of the songs or words made logical sense. Downside she kept singing until dawn and I like a fool stayed up the whole night listening.

**Night 29**

I should have known something was up when the dog wouldn't stay in bed, he kept whining to go his basket in the front room, so I let him and spelled the door with a doggie dog so he could come and go in the night.

**11pm**

Darcy's hands started to wonder.

**Midnight**

Darcy herself started to wonder.

**1am**

The kissing that led nowhere started.

**2am**

The kicking started, first in my knees and then my feet.

**3am**

The soft mewing noises started.

**4am**

The very loud snoring started.

**5am**

Darcy stole the pillows and blankets, each time I summoned another she would steal it until she had a mound that she was resting on. Sighing I let it go and went back to sleep.

**6am**

The off key singing started and again the words made no sense.

**7am**

"Oh yes David, I will marry you!"

Okay, I can't take it.

"DARCY, wake up!"

She woke up very quickly and asked me what was wrong.

"Who is DAVID!"

She looked at me very oddly.

"David who?"

"The David you keep dreaming about! The one you, Jane and Tasha were going to go see."

"Oh..that David. Lead singer of Disturbed, very hot and excellent singer. You should listen to his stuff, you might like it."

"And you want this David?"

"Well, since I have you no...but if you ever gave me a free pass I would totally take him."

I must have given her a look.

"Loki, it's just a dream. I would never, so don't even think of doing something him or his band or you will NEVER sleep with me again."

I ended my thoughts of hurting this man and let it go.

"Sides, you are so much hotter. Can you sing?"

"I can sing very well, I shall sing for you in the shower. Would you care to join me Lady Darcy?"

Smiling she bounded off to the shower while I thought about this David person.

"LOKI, stop thining about it."

Damnit, that woman, she must be a seer or something. Or she knows me too well

**Night 30**

Oh..the last night. One more night and then on the next stage in our relationship.

After the last few nights and days I was hoping for some sleep but alas it wasn't in the cards. Darcy was restless the entire night, she kicked, pushed, bit me, talked, snored and was in short a terrible bed partner.  
In the morning around dawn she finally rested and stopped her assult and I drifted off to sleep.

Around ten am, when Fury called us into work she turned to me and I fought the urge to not yell at her.

"Loki, you were horrid last night. I couldn't sleep the whole night, you kept taking the bed, making noises and other shit. You were a terrible sleeping partner, you get the sofa tonight."

Wait...what? That wasn't me, it was all her. She did those things. I wanted to say something but I let it go.

"Yes dear, I am sorry. I was restless and should have gone to the sofa last night. Still love me?"

I leaned in for a kiss and then I saw it in her eyes. She loved me and I just proved something to her, she gave me a long deep kiss and left to shower but not before calling back to me.

"I guess we can move in together but you are not going to ask to marry me for at least a year."

"As you wish."

Later that day I went home to speak to mother and father about the next stage, it took them some hours to regain their composure to speak. It seems they were watching the WHOLE time and found it very funny. But that is life and now onto the next chapter if you will.


End file.
